Dragon Prince Characters
The Characters of Dragon Prince are fictional characters that appear in Melanie Rawn's Dragon Prince and Dragon Star Trilogies. The three main characters of the series have their own pages. Please refer to them: * Rohan, the Dragon Prince * Sioned, the Sunrunner witch * Pol, the Faradhi and Diarmadhi Prince Other major characters have special pages devoted to them, separate from this list. Please refer to them: * Lords of Radzyn Keep:Chaynal, Tobin, Maarken, Andry, Sorin, Hollis, Rohannon, Chayla, Jahni, and Andry's children. * Ostvel, Sioned's old friend and trusted ally * Roelstra's Line:Roelstra, Ianthe, Ruval, Meiglan, Pandsala, Chiana, Segev etc. * Lords of River Run:Tilal, Kostas, Davvi, Gemma, Danladi, Rihani, Danvi, etc. * Sunrunners of Goddess Keep:Andrade, Urival, etc. * Sorcerers of the Old Blood:Riyan, Ruala, Mireva, Aldiara, etc. Please note that there is a more complete list of characters on Melanie Rawn's Official Site. Also, each character race page features a 'Known Race' '''section. Heroes Crigo ''Crigo'' was born in 665; he had been an arrogant, young Court Sunrunner travelling to his first post, when men of High Prince Roelstra took him aboard their ship to 'speed his journey.' They took him to Castle Crag, and Roelstra addicted him to dranath in order to use him to spy on other Princedoms and holdings. He witnessed the Burning of Prince Zehava, during which an untrained faradhi was nearly lost to shadow. Crigo was later caught by Sioned, who confronted him in front of Andrade, Lady of Goddess Keep, while he was spying on a Desert banquet through the eyes of Stronghold's wine steward. Ashamed by how low he had fallen and that his Lady had seen him in such a state, Crigo cried out in apology and collapsed into unconsciousness. When he awoke he was aboard Roelstra's barage at the Rialla fair. He told Roelstra what he remembered of the Sunrunner who had caught him; he told Roelstra about Sioned. Most of the fair saw Crigo unconscious, deeply drugged with dranath. Palila, Roelstra's mistress, forced cups and cups of drugged wine down his throat, wanting him to warn Sioned away from the High Prince. In her urgency to secure her position as mistress, Palila had over drugged Crigo; he could feel it. Using the last of his strength, Crigo approached Andrade, his Lady, and told her of Roelstra's plan. He let himself be lost to the moonlight and died. Evarin '''Evarin, Master Physician: Born in 716, he attended the Physicians School in Gilad, but left before receiving his certification as he felt the physicians there were incompetent. Evarin believed that only Sunrunners should be physicians as they could see and feel the connection of the Healing Arts to the Elements: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. He went to Goddess Keep in 735, where he trained under Lord Andry. It was due to Evarin that the eighth ''faradhi'' ring became reserved for Master Physician and not just a Master Sunrunner. Evarin became the first Master Physician. The devr'im, who all wore nine rings, either trained to become Master Physicians or did not wear their eighth rings. Evarin worked with the devr'im and Andry to discover the secrets of sorcery. One of the secrets he discovered was how to 'shape-change.' He later travelled with Andry to Skybowl to offer his aid as a physician. He tended to Chayla after she had been attacked and kept her secret. He also taught her more about the Healing Arts. Idalian Idalian of Faolain Riverport, born in 718, was fostered at Balarat. He fought bravely during the ''Vellanti'' War and was honored for it. Idalain, Rohannon, and Aldiara rode worked together to root out traitors in Firon. Idalian and Aldiara developed a seething mutual hatred for each other and often enjoyed tormenting the other, much to Rohannon's amusement. Idalian's dislike of Aldiara stemmed from his captivity, when he was still thought her a lad working for the enemy. Isriam Isriam of Einar, born in 721, was fostered at Stronghold along with Daniv of Syr. Despite the difference in their stations the two young men became as close as brothers. During the Vellanti war, Isriam fought bravely at his Prince's side. He also helped Betheyn with her architectural endeavors and became her protector. He and Betheyn grew romantically attached despite their age difference (she was thirty, he sixteen). Jahnavi Jahnavi, Lord of Tuath Castle, born in 711, was Walvis and Feylin's only son and heir. He had been fostered at Skybowl and was knighted in 730. A few years later he married Rabisa and became Lord of Tuath. They had two children, Siona and Jeren. Though a strong and skilled warrior - as is natural with Walvis, trainer of knights, for a father - he was killed during the Vellanti battle at Tuath. Laric Laric, Prince of Firon, born in 698, was the younger son of Chadric and Audrite of Dorval. He was fostered at High Kirat in 710 and knighted in 718. A year later he became Prince of Firon due to the unexpected death of Prince Ajit, whom Pandsala had killed in an attempt to expand Pol's inheritance. As a foreigner, Laric was met with some distrust by the Fironese. Most ill will disappeared, however, when he married Lisiel of Snowcoves, who was related to the late Prince. Together they had two children: Tirel and Larien. During the ''Vellanti'' War, Firon was overtaken by Lisiel's brother, Yarin, and sorcerers. With the help of Prince Arlis, Rohannon, Idalain, and Aldiara, Laric was able to reclaim his princedom and save his son from imprisonment. Saumer Saumer of Kierst-Isel, born in 720 to Latham and Hevatia, was Arlis' younger brother. He was fostered at High Kirat with Rihani of Ossetia. Though they had very different temperaments, the two became very close, fighting side by side in the Vellanti war. They were knighted together on the field of battle. When Rihani lay dying of wounds, Saumer was by his 'brother's side. Sethric Sethric of Grib, born in 717, was the nephew of Velden, Prince of Grib. He trained at Remagev before the Vellanti war broke out. He ended up fighting alongside Danvi of Syr and the High Prince. During this time he and Danvi met Jeni, and both fell for her. Sethric loved the lady, but thought she deserved a Prince - Danvi was Heir to the Princedom of Syr. Eventually Jeni made it clear that she didn't care about marrying a Prince; she loved Sethric. Tallain Tallain, Lord of Tiglath, born in 700, was the younger son of Lord Eltanin of Tiglath. When his older brother died of Plague, he became heir and was fostered at Stronghold. He was a quiet, self-possessed boy and grew into a strong and noble young man. His strength grew greater through his association with Sionell, his wife and the rather outspoken daughter of Walvis and Feylin. Though still reserved compared to most of his Desert brethren - except when it came to Merida - Tallain was a brave warrior. He and the soldiers of Tiglath fended off the Vellant'im long enough for Sionell and their children to get to safety. He died, honored as a hero. Torien Torien, Chief Steward of Goddess Keep: Born in 697, he became the Chief Steward of Goddess Keep in 723. He was also one of Andry's Devri. He was married to Jolan, another Devri (and one of the few not to have had Andry's child). Torien was a diarmadhi. He was left in charge of Goddess Keep, when Andry travelled to the Desert during the Vellanti war. He tried to defend the Keep as Andry had, using the ros'salath, but he did not have the skill that Andry possessed. He reached out to his Lord, who took control of the weaving and used it to kill at Skybowl. Eventually Pol took control of the weaving, stopped the killing, and nstead rendered all the Vellant'im unconscious. The war was won, but Torien and many others had died at Goddess Keep. Zehava Zehava, Prince of the Desert born in 638, was a fierce and revered warrior Prince. He had fought thousands of Merida to secure his beloved lands and was the epitome of the 'Old Ways.' While Zehava thrived on battle and on the dragon hunts - he had slain nine dragons, which was more than any other - he was also a fair and just ruler and a loving father. He did not understand Rohan's propensity for scholarly works and lawcrafting, but indulged his son with books as the Prince cared deeply for him and for Tobin, Zehava's daughter. Zehava was especially proud of Rohan, when the boy dressed in common troopers harness in order to fight the Merida. Zehava knew about the dragon gold and the operation at Skybowl, but he never told Rohan about it as he wanted his son to work for his gold and/or discover the dragon gold himself. This kind of fatherly treatment was also demonstrated when Zehava threw Rohan into the lake near Skybowl to teach the boy to swim. In 698 during a dragon hunt, Zehava was fatally wounded. He died a few days later. Rohan avenged his father's death by slaying the dragon. Heroines Alasen Alasen of Kierst, Princess of Meadowlord, born in 696, was Prince Volog of Kierst's youngest and favorite daughter. She had been born with the faradhi gifts, but was afraid and unwilling to learn how to use them. At the 719 Rialla she met Andry of Radzyn Keep. Andry was very taken with her and encouraged her to go to Goddess Keep to learn how to use her gifts. He did not understand why she was afraid to do so. Though Alasen had loved him, she had feared his power and the power he was trying to draw out of her even more. She ran to Ostvel instead. Ostvel was a strong, caring man, and he didn't try to make her use gifts she'd never wanted. Though Andry was furious, Alasen married Ostvel. Together they had three children: Camigwen (Jeni), Milar, and Dannar. Throughout the years Alasen grew stronger and more confident of her place in the world. She was an asset during the Vellanti war; towards the end of the war, she was finally able to come to terms with her Sunrunner gifts and use them without fear. Betheyn Betheyn was born in 707 and was the daughter of the chief architect rebuilding Feruche for Sorin. During this time Betheyn and Sorin developed a relationship, and later she apparently became his unofficial betrothed (her character is mentioned in Sunrunner's Fire, but is not named until Stronghold). By the year 737 Beth was living at Radzyn Keep with Tobin and Chay as their unofficial daughter-in-law. The Vellanti war broke out and Beth travelled with Rohan and Pol across the Desert, helping Chayla with the injured whenever she could. Beth's knowledge of architecture also proved to be a great help. Mydral - rumored sister of Zehava and keeper of the Desert's secret passageways - entrusted Beth, Hollis, Chayla, and Tobren with the secrets of the Desert's Keeps. Hollis' Sunrunner memory enabled her to remember every detail exactly, Chayla and Tobren were of Zehava's blood, and Beth would understand the architecture and technical workings of the passageways. Isriam, Rohan's squire, travelled with Beth and the others. Though only sixteen, he grew up quickly due to the war and became Beth's main proector. The two felt a romantic connection despite the rather large age difference (Beth was thirty). As the war progressed Isriam aided Beth in her architectural endeavors. This deepened their feelings for one another, though neither acted upon their feelings for quite a while. At the end of the war, Beth and Isriam admitted their feelings for each other. Isriam, however, saw himself as too young and thought that Beth's feelings had been influenced by the war and danger, not true affection; Beth disagreed, kissed him, and told him that he wouldn't always be young. Brenlis Brenlis 'was born in 718 to a Syrene farmer, and was fostered at Stronghold in 730. Sioned quickly discovered that she could be a Sunrunner and possessed even more interesting gifts; Brenlis could see the future without conjuring or Fire. These visions from the Goddess depicted momentous events that affected many people and typically came only a few days before the events occurred. Sioned sent Brenlis to Andry at Goddess Keep, telling him in a letter that there was something special about the girl and that she reminded Sioned of herself. Andry felt an instant connection to Brenlis. He went to her on her Woman-making night - she saw through the Goddess' guise. Brenlis bore Andry his youngest daughter, Merisel. After the birth Brenlis and Andry continued to be together. He would read to her as she had never been able to learn, and she would sew clothes for their daughter. It soon became apparent that Brenlis was not highly gifted in the Sunrunner arts as she only earned two rings, but her visions more than made up for her lack of other talents. In 737 Brenlis travelled to her home, where she died in the ''Vellanti Invasion. '''Visions * Violent storms - warned farmers and sailors of storms that could result in death or massive crop losses * The death of Milosh of Fessenden's wife - Milosh had ridden off, grief striken, and disappeared. Pirro, Prince of Fessenden, called upon Andry for aid in finding his brother. Andry found Milosh a captive to diarmadh'im, whom he was able to eradicate without interference from Pol. * The birth of Meig, Sionell's son - as of yet unknown importance * Brenlis standing on the cliffs of her family's farm - the beginning of the Vellanti invasion could be seen. This vision was different as she saw it at least six days before it would occur. Jeni Camigwen (Jeni) of Castle Crag, born in 720, was the daughter of Ostvel and Alasen. She had been named after Ostvel's first wife, the Sunrunner Camigwen. Like her namesake and her mother, Jeni had been born with the faradhi gifts. Unlike her mother, she was not afraid to use them. She was fostered out to Stronghold under her father's dear friend Sioned, the High Princess. After the Velantti war broke out, Jeni met Sethric of Grib. They fell for each other, but he thought himself too low for someone like her, someone descended from Princes. Jeni thought that was ridiculous. During the war, she and Sethric were trapped in a Keep, suddenly made its main defenders. Jeni had to overcome the fear of her gifts and use what Sunrunner abilities she could. Together, Jeni and Sethric were able to hold the enemy at bay. Villains Jastri Jastri, Prince of Syr, born in 688, became the Prince of Syr in 702, after his and Gemma's father had died of plague. Two years later, High Prince Roelstra offered to teach him military maneuverings near the Faolain River; Jastri eagerly agreed. As the Syrene army was called up, Lord Davvi of River Run deserted and went to the Desert - he knew that Roelstra was really planning to attack the Desert, his sister's princedom. Davvi's actions were enough to excuse Roelstra from attacking the Desert, but he held back, waiting for Ianthe to release Rohan, whom she was holding until she got pregnant with his child. The war finally began and Jastri was glad; he had an impatient and hot-tempered nature and did not like to sit waiting - especially wen he held the larger force. Both sides took casualties in the battle, Syr and Princemarch more, but they also had nearly double the men. Jastri was rearing for another fight, but Roelstra held back. Angered, the young Prince reckless. When the Desert appeared to be falling back, Jastri led his three hundred troops across the river - and was slaughtered. At one point he was given the chance to surrender, but Jastri was a proud and courageous Prince; he fought onward. Instead of removing himself from battle as some Prince's would, Jastri fought and died with his men. Marron Marron '''was born in 701, fathered by Evais. He was Ianthe's second son. Marron was not Mireva's favorite like Segev, not was he High Prince Roelstra's heir like Ruval. He was the middle son and he did not like it. While pretending to support Ruval as the rightful heir, Marron plotted behind his half-brother's back. He planned to become the High Prince himself. He travelled with Ruval to meet up with Prince Miyon of Cunaxa's entourage. Along the way they killed dragons to catch Rohan's attantion and killed Sorin, the young Lord of Feruche, nephew to the Sunrunner witch, Sioned, who had killed their mother, and Pol's cousin. To challenge Pol before Ruval could, he burst into the Great Hall of Stronghold and stated his claim to Princemarch. He also boasted about killing Sorin. When his challenge was dismissed, Marron grew angry and began to gather his sorcerous power; Andry, Lord of Goddess Keep and Sorin's twin brother, turned Marron's spell back onto himself, trapping Marron in flames and killing him. Sorin's death was avenged, but Andry was banished from the Desert for killing Marron using his gifts. Yarin '''Yarin of Snowcoves, born in 690, was descended from the diarmadhi hiding in the ice-capped mountains of Firon. He was distantly related to Aldiara, the girl who 'nursed' Rohannon back to health. Yarin had taken Balarat over from Prince Laric and forced Tirel, Laric's heir into signing Firon over to him as the boy's uncle. As the diarmadhi within Balarat were tied to Pol's ros'salath, the Keep was reclaimed by Laric without a fight. Category:Dragon Prince Characters Category:Dragon Prince and Dragon Star Trilogies